


Chokehold

by dragongummy



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Forced Eye Contact, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Riding, Spoilers, adoration that has morphed into something like erotic love birthed from a desire to please, idk - Freeform, if that makes sense, sorry - Freeform, through season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongummy/pseuds/dragongummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy rules with an iron fist. Forces others to bend to his ice cold eyes. Demands to be obeyed. And the thing is, others want* to do things for him. Someone has their hold over Tommy.<br/>*Spoilers through season 1*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chokehold

**Author's Note:**

> OOC for Tommy, I think? I just marathoned series 1 and 2 of Peaky Blinders and I am obsessed. And Tommy is bae and I needed an excuse to write porn with him on the bottom (CAUSE THATS HOT) is basically what this fic was written for. Sorry. But I'm not. Maybe after I finish series 3 I can take a step back and actually write something in character. Takes place after season 1 but kind of AU to season 2

Sometimes Arthur can't get enough of Tommy. Even when he's breathing down his neck, watching his every move. When Tommy's hands come to rest on his shoulders. When Arthur can feel him at his back, the heat of him present as he whispers his sugared poison into Arthur's ear. Arthur turns to look at him when he gives him "orders". It's the only time Arthur can get close to him like this physically. When Tommy's gaze is clearer and less evasive. When he'll hold his eyes and speak to him as if he's the only one who knows his secrets. But no one knows Tommy's secrets. No one knows Tommy. It's those times when Tommy is all consuming that he still wants more.

\-  -  -  -  -

 

The victory against Kimber is still fresh that night. Tommy has always been the one to stay sober enough, alert enough during times of celebration just in case something happened. Always. But this night, Tommy's had maybe one or two more drinks than he normally would have. Arthur sees him in solitude at the bar, pouring himself another drink from the champagne bottle that he knows Grace left behind. She left a lot behind. She left Tommy behind. When he thinks about it for more than a few seconds, Arthur wants to track her down and kill her himself. For hurting Tommy like that. Now it occurs to Arthur that Tommy isn't celebrating. Despite the room spinning, despite the fucking tumbling his stomach is doing, his vision is focused enough on Tommy's distant staring to get his ass off the couch and make his way over to him. Tommy says nothing, glances his direction, but like most times, he looks through him and not at him. It's a slight comfort in that he's like that with everyone. That Tommy rarely actually _sees_ anybody.

"A'right there, Tommy boy?" He asks. He has to lean against the counter to even stand up. 

"Fine," is his only response before he sets aside the full glass of whiskey and leaves the room.

\-  -  -  -  -

 

Tommy found other ways to cope. More dangerous and self destructive ways. 

"No, sweets. I need you to look at me with those eyes of yours when I do this." Alfie has Tommy against the wall, one hand down his trousers, the other tucked under Tommy's chin. Their faces are close together, and when Tommy lets out a breathless low moan and grabs at Alfie's forearm that belongs to the hand in his pants, Alfie bites at Tommy's chin. Almost as a reward.

"Atta boy, Tommy." And Tommy liked that. Liked that Alfie talked to him like that, like he was coaxing him into accepting the pleasure he was giving him. Considering Tommy's dick was in Alfie's palm, there was no way Alfie could not know what that did do him. Tommy looks away for an instant, eyes cast downwards as his back arches against the wall. Alfie grips Tommy's throat with the hand that was under his chin. The other hand hasn't stopped. 

"Look at me," Alfie hisses at him. In the light Tommy's eyes are almost completely black with just a sliver of bright blue visible. A thumb rubs at the tip of his cock before sliding back down to fondle his balls, the fingers pressing at the spot behind them. Tommy's gaze flicks back up then, and Alfie doesn't miss the briefest flash of fear in his gaze.

"It's okay, love." Alfie leans in until their bodies are flush and Alfie can't help but smile at how Tommy is shaking against him. The leader of the Peaky _fucking_ Blinders. When Alfie's fingers slip inside, Tommy isn't prepared for the burn and the pleasure that explode behind his eyelids. He arches involuntarily against Alfie, one of his hands gripping Alfie's shirt. The moan escapes before he can bite his lip and that's when Alfie kisses him. He's not gentle, biting at his lips and delving into his mouth with his tongue. It's the opposite of the work of his fingers, which are delicate and probing. Searching for something. Tommy manages to pull his mouth away. He gasps for air and his head hits the wall behind him. He tries several times to speak, his breath hitching when Alfie starts to roll his hips against his own.

"Alfie, that's enough. I'm-" The fingers inside Tommy push deeper, and Alfie holds them there without moving.

"Such pretty eyes," The fingers twist and find what they were looking for, causing Tommy's mouth to fall open in a silent display of his pleasure. Alfie hasn't blinked, his eyes searching his face. Trailing from his eyes to his lips to his eyes to the expanse of his neck before fixing on his eyes again.  Tommy is so close. He feels like a woman, wet and shaking around Alfie's fingers. Mouth red and swollen.

"You're a quiet one, ain't ya?" Three fingers are inside now and twisting and pushing deeper and stroking in all the right ways. Tommy arches both into and away from it and Alfie's eyes shine. "It makes me want to break ya, Tommy." Tommy's head tilts back to get air. They're so close together and Tommy tries not to think too much about the potential danger in that.

"Now how'd you get by'n life without someone trying to take ya?" Tommy wants Alfie to stop talking now and he squeezes his eyes shut when Alfie's face blurs from the pleasure. Alfie presses his lips to Tommy's ear, licking into it briefly. "That's it." His cock is hard and aching against his stomach and there's no way. No _fucking_ way he's going to be made to release like this. It's too embarrassing. It's as if Alfie can hear his thoughts.

"Yeah, Tommy. Just like this. Gunna make ya." Alfie slides his free hand under Tommy's shirt, and the skin on skin contact makes him jump and jerk away from it. It's too much for Tommy to take, and for a moment he doesn't realize that Alfie's fingers aren't inside him anymore. The hand gripping at his lower back keeps him there, and when the fingers do return, they slide in easier from the slick that's covering them. Tommy would never admit to the sound he makes, never admit to the "please" that escapes his lips. Alfie is looking at him intently. Tommy feels his hand travel from his back to underneath one of his thighs. And he's being lifted, and he flails for an instant until he's set on top of Alfie's desk. The hand under his thigh hasn't moved, instead it spreads Tommy out like a whore by opening his legs. His shirt and vest are tossed aside, and when a mouth ventures to latch onto one of his nipples, Tommy jerks and lets out a broken moan. Alfie hums.

He doesn't last long after that. He knows that Alfie can feel his orgasm build, can feel him coiling tighter and tighter from the tension in his body. 

"Just like this," Tommy hears. And he's gone. Alfie is holding his chest to his mouth, tongue pressing and sucking. He's coming for what seems like the first time in forever. His body closes in on itself from the force of it, his toes curling. But Alfie doesn't let him escape, he simply pushes his fingers deeper as Tommy shakes through it. High pitched whimpers fill the air and Tommy knows it's him. He's panting, shaking and clinging onto Alfie. His legs have found their way into wrapping around his back, his knees bumping against Alfie's ribs as he tries to stop trembling. Alfie is looking at him, his tongue darting out to lick at his parted lips. 

"You needed that, eh love? Next time I'm gon' to fuck it out of ya." Alfie still hasn't stopped his fingers, and it's a long while still until Tommy is granted that mercy. But to be fair, Alfie only withdraws them after he's finished shaking.

"Can't wait to have you shaking around my cock, pretty thing." Tommy breaks the eye contact at that, hanging is head against the desire he feels blossom inside him. Alfie holds him close.

\-  -  -  -  -

 

Tommy offers at their next meeting to blow him, but Alfie cocks his head and shakes it.

"Now, now. We both know who needs more of the love here, eh?" It's the first time he's been fucked. It hurts at first, but Alfie opens him up like that first time and the heat of the memory is enough to counteract most of the pain from being penetrated. Tommy is flipped onto his back, thighs spread open to fit Alfie in between as he pushes inside him. He stops when he's fully sheathed, and something inside Tommy flutters and pulses. Alfie is so deep inside him, pulling him onto his cock and Tommy feels the tip of Alfie's cock sitting mercilessly on that spot inside him that makes him fall apart. 

"Move," Tommy whispers, his back arching and his head tilting back. His cock is hard against his belly, precum oozing from the top.

"Ahhhhh-" He meant to call out Alfie's name, but he can't think through the haze of intense pleasure. Tommy bucks his hips up to give Alfie the hint, biting his lip against the moan that escapes anyway when it only increases the pressure inside him.

"Move," he gets out. This time it's barely audible, and Alfie isn't moving. His pupils are black as he looks down at Tommy writhing on his dick. Tommy tries to shift, reaching down to put his hands on Alfie's legs to get some leverage. Alfie growls then, gripping the tops of Tommy's thighs as he pulls him down onto him even more. Tommy lets his legs fall open farther and shakes as his body does that thing it does when he's close to coming. 

"Not like this," Tommy pleads. But Alfie's eyes are dark and filled with something surpassing lust and want. His hands haven't moved, he's still impaled on Alfie's dick, which has been swelling inside him the past few moments.

"It's okay, Tommy. Come on," Alfie coaxes. He starts a deep rut, not even pulling out. Simply rocking into him on that exact same spot, pushing deeper still and Tommy drags his arm over his eyes as he cums. 

"Alfie," he manages. His cock is in Alfie's hand now, being stroked through it as he paints himself with his release. And then Alfie moves. Moves slowly. Then faster. Then deeper. Then pulling out before slamming back in. Keeping it deep, sometimes holding there again until Tommy is a wreck underneath him. Until it's clear that he's trying to force another orgasm from him. Tommy grits his teeth as the build of pleasure starts again. He doesn't know where to put his hands, and after a second Alfie takes his wrists and pins them above his head with one of his own hands. Tommy's dick jumps at that, his insides tightening.

"You like that." Not a question. "Won't have you covering those pretty eyes of yours again from me," Alfie adds as an afterthought. Alfie rides into him deep until Alfie groans, whispering things in another language before leaning down and pressing their heads together. Alfie doesn't stop. Even after Tommy feels his insides flood with Alfie's semen, Alfie holds him close. 

"Keep your hands above your head, boy." Tommy nods, eyes wide and defenseless. Alfie pauses. "You look vulnerable like this, Tommy." The use of his first name in Alfie's voice no longer sounds odd. Alfie leans down.

"It suits you." A pause. Then, "I'm going to make ya. Again." Tommy shakes his head, about to protest that he _can't_ go again. But he can. He's so close to the edge, but he already feels out of control, his eyes open and his body exposed. His weaknesses are exploited, he's pinned down by the hand that's on his cock and the other holding his neck so his gaze is even with Alfie's. He doesn't want Alfie to see him like this, for anyone to see him like this and he fights the urge to run. Like clockwork, Alfie can feel the change in him.

"Let it go. Now. I've got ya." He finally relaxes enough to concentrate on Alfie's face. To let his mouth open and his whimpering to surface. He suddenly becomes aware of too much at once. At the man holding him down. That he's pressed down into _Alfie's bed_ , that his legs are open. That he's being held and thrust into. And it feels like something else, better than his opium, better than the whiskey he tasted when he originally walked in. His resounding moan breaks off into a desperate whine.

"Yes, Tommy. _Yes._ " Tommy twists underneath Alfie. "Where are you gon' go?" Tommy arches against him. Alfie raises himself up, uses both hands to grip onto either side of Tommy's rib cage.

"What do ya need?" Tommy shakes his head. How can Alfie expect him to speak? "Tell me." Tommy swallows the lump in his throat.

"Fast and deep." 

"Rough?"

"If you want to."

"What do _you_ want?"

"Not too rough." And that was it. Alfie moves fast and deep into him, and Tommy breaks. Alfie grabs at his chin as he cums, his eyes widening as Tommy doesn't look away.

"Yes, Tommy." Tommy's cries have been condensed to gasps for air as he pants heavily through the aftershocks. Tommy collapses, his body shuddering when Alfie doesn't pull out. Tommy falls asleep first to the humming of a song he doesn't recognize in his ear, Alfie sucking at his neck.

\-  -  -  -  -

 

It's impossible for anyone to not see the marks on the exposed skin of his neck. But no one says anything. Arthur just hopes it was a good lay.

\-  -  -  -  -

 

"Ride me," Alfie says. And Tommy tries, he really does. But the position is the most erotic thing Tommy has ever experienced. In someone's lap, their hands having access to your entire body and your face. You have to move on your own to chase your pleasure. And Alfie's cock is deep. So deep. Tommy goes as long as he can until his hips falter. Until he stops all together, shaking and using a free hand to brush his sweaty hair out of his face. Alfie grips his hips then, a smile barely visible past his beard.

"Eyes on me, Tommy. Gunna fuck you through it, I won't stop," Alfie hisses. And that's all the warning Tommy gets before he's fucked over the edge, cock being stroked tight in Alfie's fist, his head thrown back.

\-  -  -  -  -

 

Solomons stops by The Garrison one day. There are whispers and talks of the Peaky Blinders and the Solomons joining together. The townsfolk are jittery with the news, it keeps the talk alive. How formidable would they be, how unstoppable if they were to come together and face other gangs. They're celebrating their expansion from the racetracks to their opening of a few new pubs. Tommy said he had invited a lot of allies, so when Solomons shows up, there's buzz for a minute before forgotten. They'd expected Alfie. It was a little later on in the night, when things had finally started to settle down and people were finally passing out for the night did Arthur stumble over to Tommy who was behind the bar. Solomons was sitting on a stool pulled up the the bar counter. Neither were speaking. 

"What's her name, Tommy boy?" Arthur asks. No one else has, and Arthur wants to know. Arthur's a little drunk, but so is everyone else (except Tommy of course). Tommy glances up quickly, a question in his eyes but also a warning.

"You seem so, I don't know. Ya know?" Tommy rolls his eyes and bends down presumably to grab at a new bottle of rum from under the counter. "You seem calmer and more relaxed. Like some tension has been drained outta ya." Tommy and Solomons both freeze. Then Alfie bursts out into laughter, genuine laughter. He reaches over the counter and slaps Tommy on the back.

"She musta be takin' care of ya then, eh?" Alfie bellows. Tommy is a few shades pinker and Arthur is just confused.

\-  -  -  -  -

"Tell me when, Tommy. Tell me when ya can feel it the most." Tommy does. Pleasure sparks behind his eyes at the initial stroke, but Tommy has long since had to say anything to Alfie. He can read him like a book now in bed, which is a frightening to think about. Alfie holds his hips and goes to town, panting and groaning as Tommy arches off the bed.

"Stop thinking and just breathe," Alfie says. Tommy feels inadequate with Alfie. He feels like a child that is always being reprimanded or doing something wrong. "I said to stop thinking, I can feel you leaving this place." Tommy just stares up at him with hooded eyes.

"I'm here," Tommy offers. 

"Sometimes," is the reply.

"I-" Tommy is at a loss to that, "I can't help it. Sorry." Alfie has a wide smile.

"No you ain't, boy." Tommy tilts his head at that and offers a small smile in return. A hand comes up to his chest, pinching a nipple in between two fingers. Tommy hums and bucks his hips. 

"You're too pretty for your own good," and when Tommy scoffs, "Prettier than you know." Tommy doesn't know when Alfie started saying words like this to him. Right from the beginning, he supposed.

He's okay with it.

 


End file.
